(1) Field of the Invention
Stylographic drafting pens, particularly "automatic" drafting instruments wherein a plurality of stylographic pens are reciprocably mounted within a housing above the writing surface. The instrument includes a reciprocating mechanism for lowering the pens from an upper rest position out of contact with a drafting surface to a lower position in contact with the drafting surface. Particularly, a resilient sealing means engagable with the individual writing pen tips in the upper rest position and pivotable away from the pen tips, as they are lowered into contact with a drafting surface. In conventional devices, the pivoting of the sealing element into and out of contact with the writing pen tip has been damaging to the pen tip and destructive of the sealing element.